


Бумажный самолётик

by crazykotyara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Когда Юкио дарит Кисе стихи, тот читает их ровно один раз. А потом превращает лист в бумажный самолётик и запускает в бескрайнее синее небо.





	Бумажный самолётик

Когда Юкио дарит Кисе стихи, тот читает их ровно один раз. Пробегает взглядом по строчкам, выведенным не слишком аккуратным почерком, поднимает взгляд на Юкио, расплываясь в солнечной улыбке, которая так нравится неотступно следующим за именитой моделью девушкам. А потом превращает лист в бумажный самолётик и запускает в бескрайнее синее небо. Самолётик сложен аккуратно и правильно, поэтому устремляется ввысь по прямой дуге, отчаянно желая погрузиться в небесную синеву. Похожий на шуструю белую птицу, он иногда теряется на фоне таких же белоснежных облаков, а затем и вовсе исчезает из виду. Самолётика давно нет, но они оба никак не могут перестать смотреть на небо, удивительно яркое сегодня.  
\- Совсем как твои глаза, Касамацу-чи, - улыбается Кисе.  
Не стоит думать, что таким отношением к подарку Кисе пытался его оскорбить или обидеть. Это даже не значит, что Кисе не ценит подарок. Просто такой он человек. Кисе живёт одним мгновением, впитывая его в себя, а затем оставляя его бумажным самолётиком улетать прочь. Поэтому Кисе такой лёгкий.  
Плохое и хорошее - Кисе живёт этим, через секунду отбрасывая на дальние полки своей памяти, и достаёт лишь в случае крайней необходимости. За ним не тянется ворох старых обид и старых привязанностей, его не утягивают вперёд мечты о будущем или страх нового дня. Он - это здесь и сейчас.  
Кисе обладает редким даром жить настоящим, даром, которого лишены почти все взрослые, даром, которого лишён Юкио. Но он с радостью или, возможно, даже не замечая этого, делится своим даром с окружающими. Когда Юкио рядом с Кисе, - в спортивном зале, раздавая команде указания; дома, играя ему на гитаре; на крыше, созерцая вместе с ним июльское небо, - он сам невольно подхватывает эту игру, позволяя себе окунуться в день-сегодня, час-сейчас, сиюминутную минуту и выныривать из неё только для того, чтобы с головой уйти в следующую. Раствориться в настоящем - слушая, как стучит по полу баскетбольный мяч; чувствуя, как скользят под пальцами струны; глядя, как беззаботно усмехается Кисе; вдыхая запах шампуня, которым Кисе моет голову; пробуя, каковы на вкус его поцелуи.  
В их паре именно Юкио должен быть этаким якорем, привязывающим их обоих к реальности, - со всем её прошлым и будущим, - но в итоге он оказывается абсолютно бесполезным. Ни нарочитая грубость, ни попытки заставить себя быть объективным не помогали - корабль по имени Кисе летел вперёд по волнам сегодняшнего дня и утягивал свой бесполезный якорь за собой.  
И, что самое странное, Юкио, кажется, даже не был против. Уже не мог убедить себя, что он против.  
Обеспокоенность настигала его, когда он оказывался в одиночестве. Он злился - больше на себя, чем на Кисе, - кусал губы, бормотал себе под нос что-то невнятное, ходил кругами по комнате, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается тёмная волна страха. Страха, который он ненавидел, который презирал и которого стыдился.  
Следующим, кого Кисе отправит бумажным самолётиком в бесконечно далёкие небеса, может стать сам Юкио.


End file.
